


Promises

by exoticmermaid



Category: EXO
Genre: Angst, Breaking Up & Making Up, Childhood Friends, Drama, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:00:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25740988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exoticmermaid/pseuds/exoticmermaid
Summary: A man with a childish face delivered an anonymous letter to Chanyeol without any explanation. But Chanyeol knew the handwriting too well—the handwriting belonged to someone from the past. And as he read the letter, he took a trip to the past that he had long forgotten.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 14
Kudos: 79





	Promises

**Author's Note:**

> So this is an old work of mine from aff. It's written in Indonesian, so I thought, why not translate it to English? I hope you enjoy it! but a word of caution, overuse of the word 'promise' lmao

* * *

The sun was shining with all its might that day, even though it was still eight in the morning. The bright light was accompanied with the pleasant Spring breeze, making people feel excited to start their day on that May morning. Chanyeol let out a sigh as he wore his sunglasses. Usually his driver would be ready to pick him up and drive him to his office, but for some reason he didn't know, he felt the sudden urge to just walk. Maybe the Universe whispered the idea to him, knowing that it was about to change his life.

With long strides, he started to walk. Sometimes he would smile at the children passing by, sometimes he would greet the elders he knew from the many times he had passed the street, and on some occasions, some teenagers and young adults would approach him and ask for his signature or a picture. There was nothing out of the ordinary.

And he thought that Saturday would be just like another ordinary Saturdays. But he had never been more wrong.

As he reached his office building, a young man approached him. He had a baby face, and if it weren't for his suit, Chanyeol would've guessed he was still in high school. He had thought that the man was another one of his fans, but the thought immediately disappeared as the man got closer. The look on the man's eyes assured him that he was not a fan—or anyone who liked him.

"Park Chanyeol?" The man asked, voice sounded so beautiful even with the lack of emotion in it.

"Yes? Can I help you?" He asked with his infamous toothy smile. The man handed out a thick envelope which he took without any suspicion. "What is this?"

"A letter," the man answered, rolling his eyes in annoyance. Before Chanyeol could say anything, he had turned his back.

"Hey! Wait a second! There's no name here. Did you write it?"

The man turned and stared at him coldly. "No. But it's not from one of your groupies. You can read it or ignore it—I couldn't care less. I'm only here to deliver it to you, and to see what kind of man my friend cries over every night. It's from someone you know. Or someone you used to know." And with that, the man turned his back and disappeared in the crowd, leaving a dumbfounded Chanyeol with a thick envelope in his hand.

***

Chanyeol had completely forgotten about the odd encounter as he walked out of his office that afternoon. It was six and the sun had started to slip away. He was only reminded when he looked for his wallet in his pocket, and found the envelope folded neatly there.

 _I wonder who wrote this,_ he thought as he walked back to his desk. The envelope was filled with handwritten letters. Handwritten letters with familiar handwriting that belonged to someone he had long forgotten.

* * *

_Friday, 03rd of May_

_To Mr. Park Chanyeol  
CEO of PCY Entertainment _

_Do you still remember me?_

_It is quite odd to start a letter that way, I'm aware of that. But I feel like I don't have to ask how you have been doing, because I can find anything about you on the internet. You do update your social media every day, although I'm not really sure whether you're being honest all the time, or you just type what your fans want to read. And I just realised I sounded like a stalker—which I'm not, I can assure you that. Seriously though, do you remember me, Chanyeol?_

_I'm writing this letter not to show off to everyone that I know the infamous founder and CEO of PCY Entertainment, or to ask something from you because now you're wealthy enough to buy a small island. I'm writing this letter to keep the promise I made to you long ago. Coincidentally, you also promised me the same thing. Do you remember that promise? Or have you forgotten it the way you have forgotten about me? If you have, then I'll give you some time to remember. In the mean time, let me tell you a little about my life, for the past seven years. Without you. Because unlike you, there's not much about me on the internet._

_There's a reason, why I decided to reach out to you after so many years, why I write a letter to you instead of contacting you in a more modern way. Something odd happened to me earlier tonight. I was awaken in the middle of the night, because of a dream I had. A dream about you and I. Maybe I dreamt about us because I still have a promise that I have yet to fulfill to you. Maybe my consciousness felt it was about time I fulfill that promise._

_Back to the dream, I dreamt of the poplar tree on your grandmother's backyard, the one that we used to lie underneath. The one where we used to share our deepest secrets. The one where you first took a hold of my heart through your words. The one where you used to whisper little promises to my ears—promises that went forgotten and broken. I wonder how the tree is now. The last time I saw it was 10 years ago, at your grandmother's funeral. Do you think the tree is still there, standing tall and proud against the wind, keeping our secrets and promises safe within its roots?_

_In the dream I had, we both were standing underneath the tree. Just you and I, like it used to be. There was a large space between us, a space that used to never be there when we were alone. We didn't say anything, only stare at each other. Funny how even in dreams, we don't have the chance to talk to each other. While I've always longed to talk to you again one day, even if it's just to say your name._

_When I woke up earlier, I immediately grabbed this paper and started to think about what to write to you. You used to say you loved handwritten letters—how it takes effort to make one, efforts that touched your heart. So here I am, in the middle of the night, writing this letter to you in hope that it will touch your heart, that it will remind you of me. Originally I only wanted to write the promise you made, to remind you of it. But Luhan told me that you might feel happier to receive something longer than just a sentence. I doubt you'll feel happy, since you must have read so many contracts, so many letters everyday. But it has been seven years anyway, so I thought why not? I hope you're okay with it._

_I can't believe it's been seven years since we last saw each other. Do you remember what drifted us away? I do. University. Funny, because we went to the same university and our faculty buildings were next to each other._

_It feels as if it was only yesterday when you promised me that you wouldn't leave me for your new college friends, no matter how fun they were. But as we both know, you broke that promise. Along with other promises you once whispered so softly to my ears with that deep voice of yours, the one that I loved the most. That's why I really hope you won't break this one. Have you remembered it? I guess you haven't._

_Before I continue with the story of my sad life, there's something that I've been dying to tell you. I actually prefer to say it to your face, but as we both know, it's impossible to see you in your office without any appointment. And how can I make an appointment when you don't even remember me? So that's why I'll tell you through this letter._

_I miss you, Chanyeol. Don't you dare ask me how much, the important thing is I miss you. Even though I see your face everyday every time I turn on the TV, every time I read online news, every time I open my social media, I still miss you, terribly so. Would it be pathetic if I hope you miss me too? Even just for a tiny bit, I hope you miss me once you remember who I am, and what we used to have._

_Please don't be confused or surprised if I jump from one thing to another while writing this letter. You out of all people should know very well that I can never focus on one thing for a long time, since I have the attention span of a goldfish. You were the only one who understood everything that I said, though, and you were the only one who never got mad at me for my bad attention span. But just in case you have changed, please don't be surprised._

_One more thing, I swear. I just realised something. What if you're not the one who read this letter, Chanyeol? I heard that most of your fan letters went unread—replied with a picture of yours and your signature. What if the same thing happens to my letter? How heart-breaking would it be, writing a long letter to you and getting a picture of you as a reply? Or what if your manager is the one who read it? Or your personal assistant? Will they give this letter to you then? Please do give it to Chanyeol if you read this letter. But even if you don't give this letter to Chanyeol, I'll still continue to write._

_It's three in the morning and all I've written down is nonsensical shit. I hope I finish this on time. I'll continue by telling you everything about my life now—the one without you in it._

_I live in the suburb now (I'm not going to tell you where, because you're supposed to know), very comfortably so. I know your penthouse is not comfortable, that's why I'm bragging. Didn't you use to want to live in this city? With me, and a couple of dogs. You used to promise me that we would get a dog once we lived together, since my parents hated dogs. That's one of the promises that you broke. But it's okay, I have a dog of my own now. He's a Corgi called Mongryong. He's the most adorable thing in the world. I bet you're also jealous of this because you're too busy to have one. He's all that I have in my house. Oh, and Luhan. He comes to my house almost everyday like he has no life and stays over on the nights when I miss you too much._

_It's dawn now, but Luhan and Mongryongie are still sleeping. Not their faults. I did wake Luhan up because of this letter, so the least I can do is to let him sleep a little longer before he has to go to work._

_I just realised that I haven't told you who Luhan is. He's the only close friend that I have now. You know I can never make a new friend. Girls hate me for looking the way I am. Boys hate me because they think I'll turn them gay. Thankfully, Luhan was the one who talked to me first, and he had never left since. I think the only reason why he wants to be my friend is because he has a boyfriend and he's way prettier than me._

_Before I live in this little house of mine, I used to live in Seoul as well. After I graduated, I went to London to get my Master's degree. I don't think you even know that I left the country. You were terribly busy back then, being the guitarist and song writer for your band. Even in London, I still knew about your musical career. How could I not? My twitter page was filled with you, and muting your name was too much of a hassle._

_London was fascinating and I love it there. The cold weather, the people, the job. But no one was as fascinating as you. I realised it a year after I moved there, that no one could catch my attention the way you did. There were lots of time something tried to bloom, but I never let any of them take roots. I couldn't, because I also realised that there would be no one who could replace you from that special spot in my heart—that it was already too late to find your replacement. Because in every face I saw, I tried to find a little piece of you in them, and left when I figured that they would never be you._

_After I graduated, I moved to the USA. The land of freedom. Chasing the American dreams. I became a journalist there, and a pretty well known one too. Maybe you have heard about me then? Probably not, since you have never been the one to read foreign magazines between us. Or maybe you do now since you're a CEO? I'm not sure._

_I feel like you have changed a lot since the last time we saw each other. Everything I thought I knew about you turned out to be wrong. Like that one time when someone said that you love being alone, that the silence calms you and brings you peace. While as far as I know, you hate being alone. You always need someone to be by your side, which is why I used to be by yours all the time. And when I couldn't, you would be accompanied by the doll I bought you on your 10th birthday. Do you still have it? I guess not. It's been more than a decade anyway, so someone has probably thrown it away. But I still have the one you gave me, always stitch it up every time it tears down. I still sleep with it sometimes, on days when I miss you too much._

_I have to stop writing because I was drowned in self pity after I wrote the last sentence. I want to erase half of the shit I wrote, but I promised myself earlier that I wouldn't erase anything, because it won't be genuine if I re-write it. Luhan is calling for breakfast. It's eight already and I'm so far from done. I'll write more after I get back from work._

* * *

"Mr. Park?"

Chanyeol lifted his head up from the letter and saw Minseok, his assistant.

"Sorry, I knocked multiple times but you didn't answer."

"It's okay. What's wrong?" He asked.

"There's someone here to see you, from Zhang Studio," Minseok informed.

"My work hour ends," Chanyeol looked at his watch—it was fifteen minutes past seven already, "more than an hour ago. You know that, Minseok."

"O-oh. Yeah, I know. But I saw the lights were on and I thought you'd want to meet them," the assistant stuttered.

"It's okay. Can you tell them to come back on Monday? I have... personal matter to attend to," he said carefully.

"Sure thing, sir," Minseok smiled, thankful he didn't anger his boss.

"Stop with the 'sir', Minseok. I'm younger than you. In fact, I should be the one to call you _hyung_ ," he teased, earning an eye roll from his friend. "Go on, then. Don't let them wait."

"Oh, and Chanyeol?" He called out once more before he closed the door. "Are you okay?"

Chanyeol raised his eyebrows in surprise. "I am. Why?"

"No, it's just... you look like you're about to cry," Minseok said softly before he closed the door.

He was right—Chanyeol did feel like crying.

* * *

* * *

_I have just got back from work and guess what I saw as I turned on the TV? Your face, of course. They said you are one of the most eligible bachelor in Korea. Are you proud? Of course you are. You've always been so proud of how you look ever since you turned into a giant._

_It's interesting, the news. The presenter has just said some 'facts' about you. Fact, it turns out your hobby is playing golf now. Didn't you use to love playing music more than anything and say that golf is for stuck up assholes? Are you a stuck up asshole now, Chanyeol? That just proves how I no longer know anything about you, that you have changed. And it's okay, because people are prone to change, especially after such a long time. But even if you do have changed 180 degree, you're still the same Chanyeol. The Chanyeol who befriended me, and held a part of me for souvenir._

_Another fact, your type of woman is the one who is tall and has long hair. She also has to have the same sense of humour and has to be similar with you. It reminds of the first time your relationship went public. I was on vacation, in Whitehaven beach. It was one of the most beautiful beach I've ever been to. My friend had told me to stop playing with my phone and enjoy the beach, but I didn't listen. The regret I felt when I read that you had started to date a model! I couldn't enjoy the rest of my vacation there. Of course, I don't blame you for something I brought on my own years ago._

_The news about you and your girl was a big one. Everybody adored your relationship and I could see why. Both of you were tall, and extremely gorgeous. She was a model and you were in a band. It was like the stories from modern romance, everyone's favourite. And you were so alike as well, from liking the same kind of music, to similar personalities. Whatever you loved, she loved it as well. Is it why we didn't work out, Chanyeol? Because we were too different? I've always thought that opposites attract, but I guess I was wrong the whole time._

_But we have always been so different. You've always been such a giant, and I'm normal (174 cm is **not** short). Your ears are those of Yoda, while mine, Dumbo (and I hate you for pointing it out). You're very social and outgoing, and I hate nothing more than being in the crowd. You love listening to your weird rock bands, and I love my RnB queens. You've only seen me as a friend, while I've always seen you as so much more._

_That was why, the moment I realised you have walked out of my life and will never return, I was lost. I've always been with you, always been so dependent. And when you were gone, I felt like a balloon which string is cut, floating in the air, not knowing where to go or what to do.  
I'm sorry if you're having troubles reading the last sentence. I was too emotional, as always. That, too, is one of our differences._

_Did I re-open an old wound by talking about your first girl? I hope not. I'd like to say I'm sorry it ended between the two of you, but we both know it would be a lie. Because not long after her, came the other girls, all tall with long hair, filling the empty spaces inside your heart. I'd like to know, Chanyeol, if I am still the only man that has ever been inside your heart? Or have you found someone else, to replace the tiny hole I used to live in?_

_I guess this letter won't finish in time. It's five in the afternoon already, and here I am, writing more nonsense. But I guess you'll be entertained with a little nonsense in your life, won't you Chanyeol? You've lived quite the serious life anyway, building your empire. Luhan was here just now and he read the first paper. He got mad at me for jumping from one thing to the other. And he told me I would regret it if I didn't finish this letter on time because I'm too busy talking nonsense. Such a Mr. Know-it-all. And now he's mad because he reads what I just wrote. You'll love Luhan if you meet him, I'm certain of that._

_Have you remembered your promise, Chanyeol? No? Then I'll continue writing about my life._

_I got back to Seoul three years ago, because New York became too exhausting. I continued being a journalist in Seoul, until something unpleasant happened. You don't need to know—you've always had such temper when it comes to things like that. I moved to the suburbs to start anew, and met Luhan here. I'm a teacher now, in a kindergarten. Do you remember I used to tell you how much I couldn't stand children's tantrums? I deal with them every day now. That's karma for me._

_Dinner is ready. Just so you know, Luhan is a terrific cook, and he always cooks something so homey. I'm bragging again, because I know your five star dinner can't compare to homemade delicacy and you're too tired to cook anything decent. I'll be back soon. In the mean time, try to remember your promise!_

_Have you remembered? No? Chanyeol, I'm running out of topic already!_

_Funny, isn't it? It's been seven years, and I thought I'd have so much to say to you. But I don't, because my life is just that empty without you. Every day is just another day of wondering what happened to us. I could write more about that matter, if you want it. But the sun has set, and you know the moon makes me emotional. I'm afraid of what I'll write if I continue, or what I won't write. I'm afraid I'll end up shredding these letters to tiny pieces, and your promise would forever be unfulfilled._

_As creepy as it sounds (as if it's not creepy enough to still holding on to someone who I haven't met since seven years ago), sometimes I imagine what would it be to have you by my side still. Usually it happens around this month, or nearing your birthday, or our special dates that you have probably forgotten._

_What would it be like to wake up by your side? You used to be such a cuddle monster, suffocating me in your arms to the point where I no longer needed a blanket when I slept next to you. Would I wake up in your embrace? Or would I end up on the floor because you kicked me during one of your adventures in dreamland? I can't help but imagine these kinds of things the moment I open my eyes, and find the other side of my bed empty without you._

_And it drags on through the rest of the days. While I brush my teeth, I'll see your ghost sneaking glances at me through the mirror, like you loved to do. And when I tease you about it, you ghost will laugh with me. Do you still have the habit of hitting someone when you laugh, Chanyeol? I hope you never hit your girls._

_Breakfast is one of the hardest times. You used to make me coffee every day, and your coffee was heaven sent. I've never tasted anything like it, and I crave for it every single day ever since we parted. And the breakfast you made. They were all so simple, so easy to make, but not even Kyungsoo's food can compare to it. And Kyungsoo is a professional chef in New York!_

_It's a good thing I can forget about you momentarily when I'm at school. I would've been fired a long long time ago if your ghost also haunted me at my workplace. But the moment I get back to my little house, your ghost comes again, and I'll see your smile greets me as I open the front door._

_And it's not like I haven't tried to forget about you. I have. So many times. But you keep on following me every where. Even in London, in New York, in Seoul, you are everywhere! 'Park Chanyeol starts a new entertainment company with his band mate, Oh Sehun!' 'PCY Entertainment's new artist snatched the Grammy Award for Best Pop Artist!' 'Park Chanyeol is dating Rosé, the member of Korea's beloved girl group!' Park Chanyeol this, Park Chanyeol that. Why can't you disappear, Chanyeol? Do you do this intentionally? To make me see your face every where I go? For what purpose? To make it harder for me to move on and forget about you? As if you weren't the one who left me in the first place._

_And that song you released last month—it's **our story.** Don't deny that. I've read the lyrics so many times, memorized it by heart a day after you released it. It's unmistakably our story. How can you write about our story without once you look for me? Without wondering where I am? What is your intention, Chanyeol? To make me fall even harder for you until I lost the will to live?_

_I'm sorry. I didn't mean to write the last two paragraphs. I told you I'm too emotional at night. I'm sorry._

_This letter is supposed to be given to you tomorrow, so I have to finish it now. My heart stops functioning at the thought of seeing you again tomorrow. Would you recognize me? I don't think I have changed a lot, but who knows? Maybe it'll be better if you don't, so that I can just give this to you and run away._

_It's very pretty tonight, Chanyeol. I wonder if we're looking at the same sky, though we are miles apart. It reminds me of the days we used to spend lying on your backyard. But even though it's pretty, it's not enough. It'll never be enough without you here. Because it's hard—terribly hard without you. We've spent so many nights together, sharing stories, stealing kisses, making empty promises. And I yearn for spending the nights with you again._

_I don't really believe in the Creator, Chanyeol, but I pray every night, so that I spend the next night with you. The real you, not just your ghost from the past._

_You can't blame me for being this delusional, Chanyeol. Can't blame me for still holding on memories of you. Can't blame me for still wanting you. Because you promised these things to me. To wake up with me every morning, to share every laugh and tear with me, to fall asleep in each others arms, safe and sound, every night. You promised that nothing will come between us. You promised that you're just a phone call away. You promised that my face will be the one you see the first thing in the morning, and my body will be the one you hold before you fall asleep._

_I want to hate you, Chanyeol. I want to hate you, so very much, for leaving me. For having someone else beside me. For never keeping your promises, the ones you engraved to my heart. But I can't. Not yet. Because there's still this one promise you haven't fulfilled and haven't broken. Maybe if you break this one, I'll finally be able to hate you and move on with my life. Maybe your ghost will finally leave me and I can be at peace._

_But who am I kidding? Even if you break this one, I'll never hate you._

_Why can't I hate you, Chanyeol?_

_I really, really wish after this, after you break this promise, I'll be able to forget you._

__

_It's five in the morning. I won't deliver this letter to you personally. After what I wrote last night, I feel like I wouldn't be able to see you without breaking down. Luhan will deliver you this letter instead. I hope he won't say weird things to you. I can't help but imagine what you are thinking as you read this letter. Will you be confused? Disgusted? Angry? Sad? Or maybe, just a little bit, you will miss me?_

__

_Have you remembered your promise? If not, then I'll let you know now._

__

_That night, after we made love for the first time, you held me so tight, as if you were afraid to let go. You kissed my face endlessly, even after I told you you were being silly. You held my face then, and looked at me with such adoration in your eyes—the one I had never seen before._

_You told me you loved me for the first time that night. And that you'd always love me, even when I no longer do. You promised me that you'd always be there for me, whenever I needed you to be._

_You promised me no matter what happened to us, even after we were no longer together, you'd always come to me when I called your name. Because I would always be the home for you to return to, the way you to me._

_All these years, Chanyeol, I've always been so conceited, too proud to call you. The moment you started to drift away, I didn't say anything, because I thought you'd come back to me on your own. I thought you'd come back to me, even without me asking you to. And the last night we saw each other... it was the biggest fight we had ever had, Chanyeol. For such stupid reason too. We were too young back then, too young to ask for forgiveness, too young to admit our mistakes. I let you walk away back then without holding you back. I thought you'd come back to me again, even if it took months. But I was wrong, and you never came back. And the moment I realised you were gone, I didn't call you. Even a month ago, when you released that song, I didn't, even though I could have. I was too proud—too proud to say I was sorry, too proud to say I still love you._

_Now, I'm reaching out to you for the first time in seven years. I need you, Chanyeol. I want you to be with me on Sunday. It'll be your last gift for me, to fulfill this one promise—that you'll come back to me when I need you. I just need one last chance to see you. One last time, for us to see each other, to finish everything. If you want to walk out after that, then it's okay. But let us meet, so that we can end everything._

_Please come, Chanyeol. I want us to clear up everything. Or else I'll never be able to let go. And I want to move on with my life. I want to finally be free of your ghost._

_I'll be expecting you, Yeollie._

_From, Your Baekhyun._

* * *

The letters in Chanyeol's hands were crumpled by then, from the many emotions he felt as he read. Waterfall was flowing down his cheeks, wetting the sheets of papers he was holding.

It had been seven years.

Seven years since that fight. Seven years since he walked out of Baekhyun's apartment, and never looked back. It had been seven years since he left Baekhyun—his Baekhyun. The one who used to fall asleep in his embrace. The one who used to be by his side when it got too lonely. The one who always laughed at his jokes, no matter how bad they were. The one who he once loved with his heart and his soul. His dearest Baekhyun, the one he had hurt because of his foolishness.

He, too, had been too proud of himself. After that fight, he thought that Baekhyun would be the one to reach out to him. His ego had forbade him from talking to him first, no matter how much his heart yearned for it. He waited, and waited, until he became too busy to wait, too busy to think of his Baekhyun.

And to think he used to blame Baekhyun for leaving? For giving up on them? To think he used to hate Baekhyun for ruining what they used to have? When actually both of them were just too proud, too stupid. They were in love, but they were still so young. Both had been too egotistical, and ended up breaking each other's heart.

Yet even if it broke him, Chanyeol had moved on, years after that. Believing that Baekhyun no longer wanted him, no longer _loved_ him, he forced himself to move on. The pain in his heart started to become dull after a while, like a wound that was slowly closing. Baekhyun became a bittersweet memory, the first love that was never meant to last. He became a beautiful dream he had once in a while.

But there Baekhyun was, writing him a letter, telling him to come and see him, so that they could finish what they started.

He held the letter close to his chest, feeling the excruciating pain inside his heart. But he knew the pain was nothing compared to the one Baekhyun had been feeling. There was only one thing left for him to do. With a pair of crescent eyes in his mind, Chanyeol grabbed his keys and walked out of his office.

"Minseok hyung," he said when he saw his secretary. "I need you to find me an address."

***

It was minutes to midnight, in the outskirt of Seoul. It turned out that finding an address was not such an easy task, especially when that someone was as disclosed as Baekhyun. The moment Minseok gave him the address, he immediately rushed out of his office building. It was a long ride (mainly because he got lost) but it gave him time to organize his thoughts. What he would say when he saw Baekhyun, how he wanted things to turn out—he had it all in his mind. When he arrived, a little smile bloomed on his face. It was a small, comfortable house, with flowers all over the front yard. Delicate vines decorated some part of the wall, making it look like a little fairy house. The house was so _Baekhyun_. 

Chanyeol got out of his car and walked to the gate. There was a frown on his brows when he noticed that it was unlocked, but maybe Baekhyun was expecting someone. As he walked to the front door, he couldn't help but see visions of him and Baekhyun, playing with his corgi in the afternoon. Of them laughing and not caring of anything else in the world but each other. Of them starting again.

When he had finally reached the front door, he hesitated. It had just occurred to him that he was about to knock on someone's door at midnight, without letting them know beforehand.

 _But people used to do this, right? Surprising someone at midnight?_ He tried to reason out.

 _Yeah, but they bring a cake and a present, stupid,_ his smarter consciousness deadpanned. How could he forget the cake and the present?!

 _And what if he's not home? What if he went out with that Luhan and his other friends?_ The mean consciousness continued, making Chanyeol hesitate even more.

 _But it's been seven years,_ his heart reminded. _There's nothing wrong to try, right? If it turns out that he's not at home, then we'll go back in the morning. If we leave now, we'll just chicken out again, and we'll end up hurting him even more._

With a deep breath, Chanyeol made up his mind.

The bell was rung once.

_Shit, what am I supposed to say? Good night? How are you? Happy birthday? I'm sorry? I miss you?_

The light was switched on.

_Who visits someone's house in the middle of the night? Is it Luhan? Is he drunk again? Or maybe... No, Baekhyun, don't get your hopes up._

The door was unlocked.

Just like that, the carefully prepared words disappeared. The wound inside the hearts were starting to heal. Nothing else mattered, aside from the figure in front of each other.

And once their eyes met again in a reunion that had been yearned for seven years, their hearts started to beat in sync again.

"Can I come in?"

***

Chanyeol looked around the living room as he waited for Baekhyun to return. The house was very Baekhyun, with little trinkets on the table, pictures hanging on the walls, warm toned furniture every where. It looked so lived in, unlike his own cold and foreign penthouse. Suddenly, he felt something on his leg.

"Hey!" He said in surprise. There was a Corgi on his leg, nuzzling him excitedly. "You must be Mongryong." He lifted the dog up to his lap and started playing with it. The dog resembled his owner, somehow, the way it was so hyperactive and excited and just so cheerful. It reminded him of how Baekhyun used to be whenever they were playing alone.

"Did he bother you?"

Chanyeol jumped a little at the sudden question. His heart had started to beat rapidly again at the sight of Baekhyun sitting on the spot next to him after he put a cup of coffee on the table in front of Chanyeol. Mongryong immediately jumped out of Chanyeol's lap into his master's.

"No, he's very adorable," he said once he found his voice.

Baekhyun smiled softly as he petted Mongryong's ear fondly. "He is, isn't he?"

Both men sat there in silence, with Baekhyun gently rubbing his dog's belly. Chanyeol took the opportunity to study the man next to him. His hair was dyed to the most stunning shade of silver, making him look like a character out of the fairy tale book. His face had sharpen, though the apples of his cheeks still had their baby fat. But aside from that, Baekhyun didn't change a lot. He looked exactly like how he used to be—soft features, lithe body, ethereal face. Everything Chanyeol used to adore and worship.

They continued watching Mongryong moving around on Baekhyun's lap. It was supposed to be awkward, but somehow it wasn't. It was as if it was something they did daily, only sitting there watching the dog, enjoying each other's company. But Chanyeol knew he had to say something sooner or later, he had to say what he came there for.

"Look, Baekhyun—"

"God, I'm so embarrassed right now," the man cut him. He buried his face adorably on his dog's back, earning an annoyed whimper from the dog. "I didn't think you'd come."

A frown was formed on Chanyeol's forehead. "But you wanted me to come? I mean, on your letter you said—"

"No, please don't mention that mess. I wasn't thinking with my brain, as usual. I didn't even think Luhan managed to give it to you personally," he groaned. Chanyeol couldn't help but notice how the man in front of him looked as if he hadn't aged since their last meeting. In fact, his soft silver hair only made him look younger.

"I walked to my office, that was why I met him," Chanyeol explained. "He's very... interesting."

Baekhyun only groaned again in exasperation. "God I hope he didn't say anything weird."

"No, no! He's only... well, being protective, I guess?"

The gray haired boy lifted his face then, and looked at Chanyeol shyly. "He is quite protective," he said softly. "He's a very good friend."

Chanyeol smiled, happy to know that it seemed like Baekhyun had calmed down a little.

"I really didn't expect you to come," Baekhyun continued, voice still came out in a form of whisper, as if he was afraid Chanyeol would hear. "It's... it's been seven years, and I, I thought you wouldn't even bother to read that mess. And I said a lot of stupid things. I thought you'd just ignore it."

There was a sting in Chanyeol's heart when he heard Baekhyun. The sadness was evident in his voice, and it pained him to know that he had been making Baekhyun sad after all these years.

"I promised, didn't I?" He said. "To come when you call."

Baekhyun glanced at him before he reached out for his cup and took a sip. It was a little bit too much for him, to have the man he had been crying over sitting next to him, looking as if he had never left, as if he belonged to sit there next to him. But the night was full of uncertainties, and he had yet to know what was the reason Chanyeol visited him. Out of guilt—maybe. Or to end things like Baekhyun had asked in the letter. To finally put an end to their story. To finally move on.

"Look, Baek," Chanyeol started Baekhyun put his cup back to the table. "Can we talk now? About... About what has happened between us?"

There was an uncomfortable silence as Baekhyun worried his lower lip, a habit he used to do when he was forced to do something he didn't like. "Yeah, sure," he whispered out, not bothering to hide the fragility that was laced in his voice."

Chanyeol took a sip from the coffee to ease his nerves, loving how it tasted a little bit sweet, just like what Baekhyun loved to have.

"I was stupid," he said softly. He held out his hand when he saw Baekhyun opening his mouth. "Hear me out first. I was stupid, Baek. And my pride always had the best of me. Basically, I was an asshole, Baek, and I hurt you because I was too proud to apologize first."

For the first time ever since he got inside the house, his eyes finally met Baekhyun's again. And he could see the pain in them, the pain that he wished had never existed.

"Honestly, that day I was really mad at you for bad mouthing Kris. I thought that you were being unreasonably jealous and possessive, though it wasn't long before I understood why you disliked Kris. But I was a dick back then and I said horrible things to you, and walked out on you like the freaking coward I was. And when you didn't try to talk to me even after I no longer hung out with Kris... I was afraid that you hated me. I wanted to talk to you several times but, again, I was a fucking chicken and I kind of hoped that you'd be the one to talk to me first. Because you always did, you were always the one to talk first after we had an argument. It was very stupid of me and I regretted what I did, until now even, I still think of it sometimes."

Baekhyun was silent during his long speech—he always did, whenever they talked after an argument.

"Still there's no excuse for what I did," Chanyeol continued. "I hurt you and left you, and I did nothing to try to apologize for what I did. Even now, you're the one who reach out for me first," he laughed humorlessly. "I'm not expecting you to forgive me, Baek. I know it'll be hard for you to do so, after all these years. I'm just here to let you know that I regret everything I did, I regret every pain I've given you for the past seven years. And I—I'd do anything, _anything_ to take the pain away." The last words came out in a form of whisper, as his breath was caught in his throat. Tears had started to form and he bit his lip in order to hold it in, knowing that he had no right to cry when Baekhyun was the one hurting the most.

They were enveloped in silence as Chanyeol gave Baekhyun time to think. He didn't want to force anything to him, and if later on he had to leave the house with Baekhyun still hadn't forgiven him, then he would accept it. If he had to leave the house knowing that Baekhyun had decided to move on and forget about him completely, he would accept it.

"Why did you write that song?" Baekhyun muttered after a quite while. He lifted his head to look at Chanyeol with his droopy eyes, the ones that Chanyeol used to stare every night. "All of the sudden, why did you decide to write about us?"

"It was our anniversary," Chanyeol answered quietly after a while. The tips of his elfish ears turned to a charming shade of red and Baekhyun had to resist the urge to touch it, like he used to. "I've... I've always remembered, actually, believe it or not. And... when I was celebrating my birthday last November, I was drunk and I couldn't stop thinking about you." He stopped before he cringed. "God it was so cheesy." Baekhyun gave a small smile in return. "I just... I couldn't stop thinking about you, and there was this urge to start composing and writing and playing music and I couldn't stop. I just wanted to relish in our memory, and made it permanent. I finished the song in a day. And when... you know, the date was approaching, I thought I should release it. I-I kind of hoped you'd listen."

"I did. Every song you released, I listened to them all the moment it was available on spotify or youtube," the white haired man admitted sheepishly. "Okay I really, really sounded like a stalker right now."

Baekhyun let out a soft laugh, and Chanyeol's heart soared at the beautiful sound. That particular sound was the reason why he used to say stupid jokes, or make a fool out of himself—just to listen to that beautiful sound again and again.

"I did read about you," Chanyeol confessed. "But unlike you... I tried to avoid it, you know. I thought you must have had someone else and I should stop thinking about you night and day. I just thought that it was about time to move on, after three years."

"I didn't," Baekhyun whispered. "I've never had anyone."

Chanyeol's eyes were widened at his confession. Although Baekhyun had implied it in his letter, he was still surprised. "Seriously? Never ever?"

Baekhyun laughed nervously then and averted his eyes to avoid Chanyeol's bulging ones. "There were several... flings," he said carefully. "But none too serious. I never let any of them take roots. I just... couldn't."

"I feel more of an asshole now," Chanyeol chuckled. "There's no one, though," he continued abruptly.

"Hm?"

"There's no one who managed to fill in that little hole you created. Or even come close to it," the taller said fondly. "Man or woman."

It was the first time that night that he had witnessed the pink on Baekhyun's cheeks, accompanying his shy smile. The pink shade spread delicately across his delicate face, the colour prominent against his pale skin. The sight was truly a work of art, and soon it became too overwhelming to Chanyeol, as his heart clenched regretfully at the thought of how much he had hurt the man in front of him.

"Hey," Baekhyun gasped worryingly. "Why are you crying—Yeol? What's...what's wrong?" He scooted closer at the man who was then crouching his body, hiding his face on his hands. His whole body was trembling as he tried to fight the urge to cry even more. It was undeserving for him to cry, not when he was the one who hurt Baekhyun the most. But his body seemed to keen on disobeying him, and more tears fell down his face.

"I-I'm really _sorry_ , Baek. God. I-I never meant to h-hurt you. And I've always thought I was the one _hurting the most_ and didn't think of how I made _you_ feel," he sobbed uncontrollably. He wasn't even sure if any of his words was coherent, from all the sobs that accompanied each word, but the soft touch on his back let him know that Baekhyun did understand.

"I was in the wrong too," Baekhyun said slowly, and Chanyeol knew he was crying too. "I was becoming too possessive the moment you had new friends. And I... I shouldn't be like that. You were free to make your own friends. I know—I know that I was suffocating you too back then."

Chanyeol lifted his head slowly and took a look at Baekhyun. Tears were streaming down his face, and he made no attempt to wipe them, so Chanyeol did. Slowly, he held the side of Baekhyun's face and wiped the tears with his thumb. The silver haired man leaned to his touch as he closed his eyes.

"We were too young," Baekhyun continued a while later, restating the words he had written on his letter. "And stupid—you, mostly," he joked, laughing a little. It made Chanyeol chuckle too, despite the droplets that were still adorning his cheeks. "It was our fault, both of us. We had our own fair share of stupidity." His slender fingers were curled on top of Chanyeol's, before he removed the hand from his cheek gently.

"I'm sorry too, Chanyeol. For hurting you," he finished off.

"You're already forgiven," Chanyeol said, smiling softly. "I'm sorry, Baek."

"Stop saying sorry or I won't forgive you," Baekhyun threatened jokingly. They both wiped the remaining tears and sat there in silence again, taking everything in. The weight in their shoulders had disappeared, and the wound inside their hearts were almost unnoticeable. They had never been able to stay mad at each other for a long time anyway, not after the other had apologized. And if it weren't for their pride and stupidity, then maybe they could've avoided all the heartbreaks and lonely nights.

But both of them thought it was okay that way too.

"Look at us," Chanyeol laughed after their tears had dried. "Two men in their late twenties, crying at 1 am."

"But I have always been the emotional one, Yeollie," Baekhyun replied, not realising the old nickname that flowed smoothly from his lips. The other man realised it though, and his ears reddened prettily. "You, on the other hand, are supposed to be the serious CEO now. All business and no feelings."

Chanyeol rolled his eyes at the remark. "Don't believe everything you see on the internet," he said.

"I stopped believing in the internet once I saw the news about you being the most desirable bachelor," the smaller man retorted. He earned a pout from the most desirable bachelor, and it blew his mind how someone could be so different in public and private.

"So how is it, being a teacher?" Chanyeol suddenly asked, after a while. "Never thought you'd be the patient type," he teased.

The said teacher glared at him playfully. "I've always been patient." He received a raised eyebrow from Chanyeol in return, and he knew both of them thought about the many times Baekhyun was killed in a game due to his impatience. "Okay, maybe not always," he laughed. "But I love it, surprisingly. The kids are amazing. Although they always make a mess, but I never find it frustrating."

"You've always been great with children though," Chanyeol said. "You've always said how much you hate the noises they make, but you're all smiles the moment you play with one."

Baekhyun felt his cheeks warming up, happy to know that Chanyeol paid attention to something as insignificant as that.

"But your job is more amazing though. I heard you're going to debut a new boy band?"

"Maybe," Chanyeol sniggered. "It's an okay job, I guess. I love music, but sometimes all I want is to write music that I like."

"Don't the genius Chanyeol have the dream to bring kpop to another level though?" Baekhyun teased, and the tips of Chanyeol's ears reddened enchantingly once again.

"Yeah, that's kind of bullshit," he laughed nervously. "Along with most of the things you read. Not the genius part though. I don't even know how they come up with the idea of saying that my hobby is golf. I've only played golf twice with a client, and I sucked at it."

"Good to know you haven't turned into some kind of a pretentious asshole," Baekhyun said. "What about the crowded place thing?"

"Bullshit. Still love staying at home and playing games, though usually I'm too tired to do anything but sleep."

"Type of women?"

"I don't even realise that I have a type," he laughed. "But they're all around your height, so maybe it's because of you," he added sheepishly.

Baekhyun laughed, because he too, had been dating people around Chanyeol's height.

And just like that, they continued to talk about anything and everything, sitting closer without realising. They didn't stay quiet for too long, because there was so much to say, so much to talk about. It was as if they were trying to fill in what had happened for the past seven years in one night. Only smiles and laughs accompanied them through the night; no more tears, no more heartache.

***

It was nearing four in the morning, when they had finally stopped talking. There were still so many things they had yet to talk about, so many stories from the past seven years that they had yet to share, but they figured it could wait in the morning. The outcome of the visit was still indefinite for Baekhyun. All the time they had talked about the past, but the topic of the future remained untouched. And he couldn't help but fear if Chanyeol would leave him when the sun had come out of his hiding place.

"You can sleep here," he said, opening the door of the guest room that Luhan frequently stayed in. "The bathroom is inside. There's a spare toothbrush in the bottom drawer, and clean towel in the top. I'll try to find something for you to wear."

"I'm fine sleeping in this," Chanyeol said, gesturing to his dress shirt and pants. As expensive as they looked, Baekhyun knew they were still not the best thing to sleep in. He insisted on finding Chanyeol something, although it was just an excuse for him to be alone in his room. 

The moment he was inside the comfort of his own room, he immediately sank to the floor. His heart was still beating sporadically at the knowledge that Chanyeol was in his house, that he was really there because Baekhyun had called him. And it was so much better than he had imagined. He had imagined different scenes of what would it be like to meet Chanyeol again, and none of them ended well. He thought it would be much more dramatic, or filled with anger and disappointment, or sadness and pity. They had shed tears, of course, but as the night went by and their past misunderstanding was resolved, everything went well—too well in fact. It was just like any other night when he and Chanyeol would stay up late, discussing the mysteries of life, or re-proclaiming their love to each other.

Baekhyun wanted it to happen again. He wanted Chanyeol to be the one he stayed until the wee hour in the morning for. He wanted Chanyeol's voice to be the last sound he listened to before he fell asleep. But it wasn't his own decision to make.

After sitting for a while on the floor, he stood up and started to find something for Chanyeol to wear. It was a little bit stupid to offer his clothes for Chanyeol; obviously nothing would fit in his giant body. Not caring with how messy his closet had become, he finally found a new set of boxers, a pair of loose sweatpants and a t-shirt that was one size bigger than his own. They would be a little tight on Chanyeol, but Baekhyun figured it would be better than the formal attire.

"Chanyeol?" He called out from outside of the bathroom. "I'm leaving the clothes on the floor, okay? Let me know if you need something bigger." Once he heard a muffled 'okay', he went out of the room again. Patiently, he waited on the living room.

"Hey."

He couldn't help but flinch when he heard Chanyeol's voice, too caught up in what-ifs and daydreams.

"The clothes are fine. Thank you."

The sight of Chanyeol with his slightly wet hair wearing his clothes should be illegal, Baekhyun deemed when his heart stopped beating at the sight. He stood up from the sofa and walked towards the taller.

"You should rest now," he said, smiling a little. "You must be tired driving all the way here."

Chanyeol chuckled. "It's worth it though."

They both stood in front of the guest room awkwardly, both wanting to say something, but uncertainty haunted their minds. It was Chanyeol who broke the silence.

"So, good night, I guess? Although it's practically dawn already," he smiled, dimples showing alluringly. "And happy birthday, Baekhyun. I hope all your wishes come true this year. I forgot to bring you a present, but I'll get you one soon."

Baekhyun's eyes lit up at the implication of meeting again in the future. "Thank you," he said softly.

They stood in silence again, but not awkwardly anymore. And Baekhyun didn't know who started it, but the next thing he knew, their lips were softly pressed against each other.

Butterflies were roaming wildly inside his stomach. Their wings were tickling his insides in the most delicate way. Chanyeol's lips were soft and gentle against his, igniting fire deep inside. They were moving against his so slowly, almost carefully as if he was still unsure. His hand was warm on his cheek, and even warmer at the back of his head. And Baekhyun didn't know how much he had missed those lips against his until that night.

The chaste kiss ended too quick, much to Baekhyun's disappointment. Chanyeol's hands were still on his cheek, but he had retracted slightly, giving him a space to breathe. Both of his eyes were still closed, but there was a soft smile on his face.

And Baekhyun thought, _screw it_ , as he grabbed the back of Chanyeol's head and pulled him again for another kiss. If Chanyeol was leaving in the morning, then he didn't want to spend the night alone. He wanted to let Chanyeol know how much he still craved for him, loved him. He kissed Chanyeol with all his might, pouring the love he still had for the taller. He knew Chanyeol was stunned for a while, because the latter was frozen, but the moment he felt him smiling against his lips, all hell broke loose.

The kiss went from softly touching, to needily nibbling in a few seconds. Both of their hands were touching, caressing each other's faces, as if trying to remember how it felt to hold each other close. And the kiss lasted so long, until Chanyeol broke the kiss again when Baekhyun started to hyperventilate. Their forehead was resting against each other, hands still holding each other close, as they breathed in the much needed oxygen.

"Can we?" Baekhyun whispered, not opening his eyes.

"Do you want to?" Chanyeol asked back, and his voice was so husky it made his stomach do a sommersault.

"Yes," Baekhyun replied. "Do you?"

Chanyeol didn't answer, but kissed him once more. The oxygen that Baekhyun had just inhaled was sucked out of him again, but he didn't mind. He was too intoxicated by Chanyeol's lips that he didn't even realise they had walked inside the guest room until Chanyeol gently pushed him to the bed.

"Are you sure?" Chanyeol asked, hovering above him closely, but not close enough.

The smaller man nodded hastily. "Do you want it too?" He asked again.

"Yeah," Chanyeol answered, before he dived in again and captured Baekhyun's lips in a much needed kiss. It was more sensual, and more familiar—it was how they used to kiss. Slowly, but teasingly with little bites here and there. Chanyeol bit into his lower lip gently, and Baekhyun knew it was a silent plea to enter his cavern. Who was he to deny? Their tongues were met in a long forgotten dance, licking every part of each other's mouth, as their teeth continued the gentle bites.

Baekhyun's hands had started to roam then—his right on Chanyeol's hair, his left on Chanyeol's broad back. It somehow triggered Chanyeol to start exploring too, and soon his hand was on the curve of Baekhyun's waist.

When Baekhyun had started to hyperventilate again, Chanyeol let go of his lips and started to pepper kisses all over his face. Baekhyun thought he might combust from how tender the kisses were. But it was too tender, and he needed _more_.

"Take this off?" He said, though his voice was barely audible because of the soft kiss Chanyeol had just planted on the tip of his nose. But Chanyeol heard him, always did, and detached himself to take off the t-shirt. Baekhyun used the opportunity to take off his own too, as well as his pants. He knew that Chanyeol still felt bad about what had happened, maybe that was why he was being so careful. But Baekhyun didn't mind—he wanted Chanyeol, and he wanted Chanyeol to feel the same way too.

Once they were only in their boxers, Chanyeol went back to shower him with gentle kisses, all the way from his forehead to his lips. But again, it was _too soft_. With all his might, he turned their position, and soon he was straddling the other. He took Chanyeol's surprised state as an opportunity to kiss him harder. The licks and bites returned, and soon Chanyeol found the courage to explore Baekhyun's naked body. Their touches were so familiar against each other's skin, and they craved for more—as if they wanted to be reminded how wonderful it was to be touched by one another. Every caress, every kiss ignited the memories they had about each other, memories that were kept safe for the past seven years. And Baekhyun wanted more.

'"What's with the rush?" Chanyeol teased once Baekhyun moved to lightly suck on his neck.

"I've waited seven years," Baekhyun answered in the middle on his ministrations. He continued sucking teasingly, until he sucked hard enough to leave a mark. He had just finished making his first mark when Chanyeol flipped their position again.

"Me too," the taller said. "That's why we have to savor every second."

Baekhyun couldn't find it in himself to say no, not when Chanyeol was kissing his collarbone, licking and biting slowly until pretty thistle marks appeared.

" _Fuck_ ," he cursed when Chanyeol started to grind against his erection. His heart stopped beating for a split second the moment he felt how hard Chanyeol was. There was an urge to thrust his hip upward, but he understood that Chanyeol wanted to take it slow, so he held back. They continued kissing and licking and grinding, until Chanyeol's hand touched his clothed erection.

The moan that escaped from Baekhyun's lips was so enticing that it made Chanyeol more eager to hear it. So with one last hickey planted on top of his left chest, he started to trail wet kisses all the way down. He stopped for a while to play with the perky nubs, but not for long—not when there was another part that was begging for his attention. So after Baekhyun's nipples had gone a shade darker, he continued kissing down until he stopped above the boxer's hem.

"Can I?" He asked, lips tickling deliciously against the sensitive skin.

"Please," Baekhyun breathed out. That was the only thing Chanyeol needed before he pulled the boxers down and threw them away carelessly. Baekhyun's erection curved beautifully on his stomach, with precum dripping enticingly. And Chanyeol just had to taste.

He couldn't decide which one he loved more, the taste of Baekhyun on his tongue, or his dulcet voice on his ears.

He engulfed the length without waiting any longer—a reward for the silver haired boy for being so patient earlier. He took the leaking dick until the tip touched his throat, and continued going up and down the length, tongue teasing the prominent veins. Even after all those years, he still remembered how Baekhyun liked to be sucked—deep and hard, with tongue playing with the slit. The fingers that were tugging on his hair proved that Baekhyun still liked it that way.

"S-stop," Baekhyun panted, pulling Chanyeol's hair to grab his attention. "Gonna cum, Chan, _please_."

Chanyeol released the length with a loud pop, and suck on the balls lightly before he hovered above Baekhyun once more. "Lube?" He whispered in his deep voice. Baekhyun swore he almost cum from the sound.

"First drawer," he mumbled. "The condom's there too."

Chanyeol kissed him again before he moved a little to find the said items, giving Baekhyun enough time to prepare his heart for something he had been yearning for seven years. No, it wasn't the sex he had been wanting—although he did want it too—but the intimacy. To have Chanyeol close to him, to hold Chanyeol in his arms, to be united in every possible way with the man he loved—that was what he had been craving. And to think that he was about to get it—he wasn't sure how his heart was still beating.

The sound of the bottle being opened made him open his eyes. Chanyeol was looking at him directly as he poured the strawberry flavored lube on to his fingers and the sight almost made him faint. Even his wildest fantasy couldn't compare to what was in front of him.

"Relax," Chanyeol said as he hovered above Baekhyun again, wet fingers teasing his rim. "Tell me if you want to stop." It was stupid, really—as if Baekhyun would want to stop when he had been dreaming about it. And as he kissed his lips, he pushed his first finger in. If it was uncomfortable or painful, Baekhyun didn't know. He was too busy flying on cloud nine with Chanyeol's lips devouring his own, and his free hand playing with his nipples. And to Chanyeol, the sight of Baekhyun lying underneath him with his eyes closed and lips slightly open, so pliant and docile like he used to do, was the most enchanting view he had ever seen.

"Always so beautiful," he whispered, inserting the second finger. It had Baekhyun squirmed a little, but he was quick to kiss the discomfort away. He began scissoring him, getting him ready for what was about to come. But he took his sweet, sweet time in preparing him, treating him the way he deserved it. To adore him, and worship his body, the way he used to do many years ago, but even more intense this time. As if he wanted to engrave his touch on Baekhyun again, after not being able to do so for so long. And he became more eager to please the man underneath him when he heard Baekhyun started moaning and whimpering again at the touch of his fingers against his prostate.

"C-Chanyeol," Baekhyun called out, grabbing the said man's hand to stop him. The taller looked at him curiously. "I-it's enough."

"Are you sure?" Chanyeol pressed a kiss on his temple, still pressing Baekhyun's bundle of joy with the tips of his fingers. He earned a frantic nod which made him chuckle in return. "Okay." He gave Baekhyun one last lingering kiss on his lips before he retracted his fingers—painstakingly slow, still. He then ripped open the foil wrapper, and rolled the condom to his erection. The silver haired man helped him lathering the lube all over his dick, giving it a few pumps just to tease a little.

"Fuck, _fuck_ ," Baekhyun moaned when he felt Chanyeol was entering him. He encircled his hands around Chanyeol's neck, bringing him closer than possible, as if he was afraid Chanyeol would disappear. The man kissed all over his face as he entered him all the way, until his erection was fully embraced by the intoxicating warmth.

Chanyeol gave Baekhyun more kisses as he stayed still, giving the man a chance to adjust himself. He played with his nipples, lightly bit his ears, softly caressed his face—he did everything to make sure that the other man was comfortable under his touch. When Baekhyun had started to roll his hips slowly, he took it as the cue to start moving.

He thrust in and out ever so slowly, not because he wanted to tease, or to torture, but because he wanted Baekhyun to feel all of him. He wanted to savor the warmth that engulfed his length, wanted the moment to last as long as possible. And Baekhyun didn't protest, not when he, too, wanted to savor every touch, every kiss, every thrust. They both had their arms around each other, leaving no gap between them, as Chanyeol continued moving his hips sensually. There was no words being exchanged, only the sound of their moans and groans accompanied with the sound of skin against skin. But it was okay, because everything that they wanted to say was being conveyed through their movements. The way Chanyeol softly kissed Baekhyun's lips. The way Baekhyun's nails gently scraped his back. The way they looked into each other's eyes with nothing but adoration, and perhaps something more.

They both continued moving slowly, relieving the longing that had haunted them for so long. They were relishing in the satisfaction of having each other close again, of being together again. And even though their future was still uncertain, and they still had a lot to talk about when they woke up the following morning, at that moment, they only wanted to indulge in the ecstasy they gave each other.

They could feel themselves getting closer to heaven. Chanyeol thrust a little bit faster, but not too rough to destroy the state of bliss they were both in, the little bubble of contentment they were in. He kissed Baekhyun again and again, and being kissed in return. They moved in harmony, wanting to taste that little bit of heaven together, like they used to. When Baekhyun's velvety walls were clenching tighter around his erection, he grabbed Baekhyun's own erection and started to pump it into completion.

They looked at each other in the eyes, with smiles on their faces. Words were hanging at the tip of their tongue, but they didn't say anything. They would have the time tomorrow. So they only kissed more, and smiled more, and made new promises inside their hearts instead of saying them out loud.

And they both finally flew to heaven at the same time, with bodies pressed close to each other, and their names falling out of each other's lips.

After they both had regained their composure, Chanyeol pulled out of Baekhyun slowly. He took off the condom and tied it, before he threw it to the bin next to the bed. He was about to stand up when Baekhyun whined, still holding on to him for dear life.

"I just want to take a towel to clean you up," Chanyeol said softly. He kissed Baekhyun again and again until the latter finally let him go.

As Baekhyun lied there in silence, he thought to himself, that if Chanyeol was to leave when he woke up later, he would be broken beyond repair. But if Chanyeol really was leaving, he also wouldn't regret anything that had happened between them.

He had started to fall asleep when Chanyeol returned with warm towels. He had cleaned himself earlier in the bathroom, so it was his turn to clean the silver haired man. He gently wiped the dried cum off of Baekhyun's stomach, and used another towel to clean his sore bottom. He couldn't help the smile that escaped from his lips as he saw the marks adorning Baekhyun's body.

"Why are you smiling?" Baekhyun asked with his hoarse voice. Chanyeol was quick to give him a glass of water that he must have brought along with the towel. Even after all those years, he was still the considerate Chanyeol that Baekhyun loved.

"You look so pretty," he answered simply. The blush on Baekhyun's face was too innocent compared to what they had just did. "Can we move to your room? The sheet is kind of soaked."

Baekhyun didn't expect Chanyeol to carry him the moment he nodded, so the little yelp was unavoidable. But the giant only laughed as he carried Baekhyun to his room, and continued smiling as he laid him down.

"Are you leaving?" Baekhyun asked, his hand gently gripped on Chanyeol's arm the moment he was laid down.

"No," Chanyeol answered before he lied down next to him. He brought the man to his embrace, holding him close to show that he had no intention of letting go. The dawn was breaking outside, and Chanyeol's heart swooned at the sight of the Baekhyun's body illuminated by the light behind him.

"Stay here until I wake up?" Baekhyun pleaded, slowly drifting away to dreamland.

 _Even longer, if you let me,_ Chanyeol thought. But in the end, he only said, "I promise."

Baekhyun smiled as he finally fell asleep, somehow believing that Chanyeol would no longer break his promise.

That night he dreamt of the poplar tree again. Only this time, they were both holding each other close, with smiles on their faces.

***

The sun was still shining as bright as it was the previous day, blessing Earth with his warmth. Chanyeol opened his eyes and immediately smiled at the sight of the light in his embrace. Baekhyun looked even more ethereal that way, with the sun softly kissing his naked shoulder, his silver hair glowing dimly like a halo. He looked so peaceful in his sleep, so Chanyeol decided to let him sleep a little longer, although the alarm clock showed that it was close to 10. Gently, he ran his fingers through Baekhyun's hair, hoping that it would still give him the comfort it used to. A tune slipped past his lips, a tune that was created solely to show his admiration towards the angel that was sleeping in his arms. It didn't take long before Baekhyun started to stir in his sleep, indicating that he was waking up.

Chanyeol couldn't even comprehend how he had woken up every morning without seeing the way Baekhyun's eyes fluttering softly before they were opened, revealing the soft brown eyes he adored the most.

The silver haired boy opened his eyes finally. His brown orbs were still unfocused, blinking lazily. "That's a pretty sound," he mumbled, voice was a little raspy from the many times he screamed Chanyeol's name just a few hours prior. "I've never heard that one before."

"I just made it up," Chanyeol smiled. His fingers were still stroking the silver strands, giving Baekhyun time to be finally awake and realise that he was not dreaming of the figure that was holding him close.

"You're still here," Baekhyun breathed out, finally looking into his eyes. His slender fingers were reaching out to touch Chanyeol's bare chest, as if he was making sure that it was not the fragments of his imagination, that it was not Chanyeol's ghost.

"I promised I'd still be here when you woke up," Chanyeol whispered, pressing a kiss to his temple.

The sun light was warm against Baekhyun's back, but he believed he was warm because of the person who was holding him close.

"I also promised to be the first face you see every morning," Chanyeol continued, and Baekhyun swore he would be the happiest person in the universe if he was given the chance to listen to Chanyeol's deep voice every morning. He was staring straight at Baekhyun with his brown eyes, melting Baekhyun even more with the adoration evident in them. "I promised you coffee and breakfast every day. I promised you Friday movie night, and Sunday morning breakfast special. I promised you birthday celebrations and Christmas presents. I promised you songs for your beautiful voice to sing, songs about you and I. I promised to be the last thing you see before you fall asleep every night."

Tears had started to form on Baekhyun eyes, and Chanyeol softly kissed them. He stared at Baekhyun, taking in his beauty, before he used his hand to take Baekhyun's and intertwined their fingers. Then he brought it up to his lips, and pressed a firm kiss at the back of his hand.

"I promised you a lot of things, Baekhyun, and I broke them all the day I walked out on you years ago. But if it's not too audacious for me to ask, will you give me the chance to fulfill every promise I have made to you?"

The tears were no longer sitting on the edge of Baekhyun's eyes; they had started to flow down his face gracefully. Yet there was no grief in them, no heartache any longer. Only pure happiness, and expectations of what would come.

It was a risky path to take, Baekhyun was aware of that. They had tried before, and hurt each other in the process. There was no guarantee that things would end up differently the second time around. They could still fight, and break promises, and hurt each other all over again.

But they also had become more mature now. They had learnt how to deal with their own ego, to set aside their own pride. They had learn to ask for forgiveness, and forgive Even if things went wrong, he was certain, somehow, that they would be able to work it out. He was certain that they were mature enough to not run away from the confrontations, but instead work on them together. And there was nothing he wanted more in this life to start again, to love again.

"No more walking out on me?" He asked, voice trembling slightly.

"No," Chanyeol answered, wiping the tears that had fallen gently. "I promise," he added with his toothy grin, earning a cheerful giggle from the man in his embrace. And he knew he would keep that promise this time, along with the other promises that yet to be made, for he didn't want to miss hearing that angelic voice ever again.

"You can start by that Sunday morning breakfast then," Baekhyun said, before uniting their lips in the dance they loved the most.

And Chanyeol knew it would only be the first promise he would fulfill, out of the many he had yet to.

But there would be no more promises he would break.

**Author's Note:**

> Taadaa! This fic is so tiresome to write since i don't want them to suffer too much, but i don't want you to think chanyeol is an asshole (though he was kind of, for leaving baek). i hope this is fluffy enough, romantic enough, decent enough! Thank you for giving this fic a chance <3  
> Btw, i have twitter now where i'm simping for exo, so come talk to me on [twitter](https://www.twitter.com/exoscheekies)!


End file.
